You Can Do it, Toby!
* Michael Brandon |series=8 |series_no=8.22 |number=204 |released= * 10 October 2004 * 20 November 2004 * 2 April 2006 * 4 April 2006 * 8 May 2006 * 10 October 2006 * 23 November 2006 |previous=Halloween |next=James Goes Too Far}} You Can Do It, Toby! is the twenty-second episode of the eighth series. Plot Toby is pulling milk tankers up Gordon's Hill and is taking it nice and slowly. However, when Gordon climbs up the hill with Edward as his back engine after getting stuck halfway, he snubs Toby for being too slow; he even says that Toby is not a proper engine, hurts his feelings. That evening, the Fat Controller tells Toby that, as Edward is required at Brendam the following day, he must look after Wellsworth Yard in his place, which worries Toby as he does not feel like a proper engine. The next morning, Toby leaves Arlesdale End feeling rather nervous, hoping that he will not be needed to help an engine up Gordon's Hill. At Wellsworth, to his dismay, there are many trucks to be shunted into three trains for Donald, Douglas, and Henry. Toby is uncertain that he can do this, but Thomas encourages him. So Toby carries out the shunting work full of confidence. Just as Toby finishes the shunting, Gordon passes by with the express. However, just like the day before, Gordon gets stuck halfway up the hill due to the heavy weight of the train. So his guard telephones the yard manager, who tells Toby to help Gordon. But Toby is nervous again, so Thomas encourages him once more and Toby sets off. Gordon is not pleased to hear that Toby is coming as he considers him, being a steam tram, not a proper engine. Toby buffers up and pushes as hard as he can, but Gordon and his train do not move a wheel. Gordon insults Toby even more thinking that was all Toby was capable of. Just as he is about to give up, Toby remembers Thomas' words of encouragement and buffers up again. This time, Toby gives every ounce of steam he has and the train starts to move. Toby keeps on going up Gordon's Hill and even Percy encourages him as he passes by going downhill. Once at the summit, Gordon is surprised and very impressed with Toby, who is tired but very happy, and makes the express run on time. That night back in his own shed, Toby is visited by the Fat Controller who tells him that he was really useful. With that, Toby feels like a proper engine once more. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * Henrietta * Butch * Henry * Donald and Douglas * Annie and Clarabel Locations * Gordon's Hill * Toby's Shed * Wellsworth * Dryaw * Shunting Yards * Black Loch * Brendam Docks Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twelfth episode of the eighth series. * In the twelfth series segment "Thomas' Favourite Friends - Toby," it was mentioned that Rocky was working with Edward at the Docks, but Rocky was not introduced until the tenth series episode Edward Strikes Out. * This marks the second of four appearances of Edward's wincing face mask, with the others being the previous episode, Calling All Engines!, and Henry's Lucky Day. However, it would be logical to assume this face was originally made for the adaptation of Edward's Exploit from The Railway Series book Main Line Engines for the second series. Goofs * When Edward starts pushing Gordon up the hill, a wire is visible under him. * The narrator said that Toby's engine roared as he pushed Gordon up the hill, but Toby is a steam engine. * The narrator says Gordon was pulling the express with lots of coaches, but there are only three. * In the beginning Toby starts moving up the hill but in the next shot from behind he is set back, to add to that Toby is not seen when Gordon suddenly starts to climb the hill. * In part of the episode, steam vents too far from Gordon. * Toby's steam platform is visible when he goes back to try and push Gordon a second time and it is seen again when Toby starts to push Gordon up the hill. Merchandise * Books - You Can Do it, Toby! * Magazine Stories - You Can Do it, Toby! (magazine story) In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas' Rescue Adventures DVD Boxsets * Let's Explore with Thomas * Fun Pack * All-Aboard for Adventure! DK * It's Great to be a Train NOR/SWE * It's Cool to be a Train FIN * It's Great to be a Locomotive! ROM * It's Great to be a Locomotive! * Thomas and Friends - Vol. 3 (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 3 * Six DVD Set CZ * Thomas' Best Contraption SPN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 3 (Spanish DVD) DVD Boxsets * First Season (Spanish DVD) GER * The Best Engines of Sodor IN * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Indian DVD) IDN * You Can Do It, Toby! and other stories MYS * Spic and Span and Other Adventures (VCD and DVD) NL * Spic and Span (Dutch DVD) POL * At Tip Top HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 3 - Thomas and the Circus DVD Boxsets * Thomas the Tank Engine & Gift Keys extension box THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 36 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 21 JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 8 Vol.2 TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 9 (New version) }} es:¡Tú Puedes, Toby! he:אתה יכול, טובי! pl:Dasz Radę, Tobiku! ru:Ты сможешь, Тоби! Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video